Those with poor hand muscle and/or motor control such as young children or those suffering from conditions such as arthritis, general physical weakness or post-operative conditions have difficulty in grasping eating utensils and bringing the utensil to the mouth without spillage. Attempts have been made to weight these utensils or to provide a functional member with a straight stem that rotates to accommodate these users. However, these attempts have not heretofore been entirely satisfactory.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a swivel spoon that has a spoon bowl rotatably connected to a handle by a stem having an elongated section and an angled section. It would be a further benefit to have an angled stem section which acts as a moment arm. It would be a still further benefit to have an oversized handle for easy grasping.